


The One where Lena Luthor Belly Dances For Kara

by CryOfTheCanaries



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Belly Dancing, F/F, Lesbian Character, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryOfTheCanaries/pseuds/CryOfTheCanaries
Summary: Prompt: As a fellow Supercorp shipper and someone who loves your blog, would you be willing to take fanfic prompts? If so could you write a steamy and sexy supercorp prompt where Lena is belly dancing for Kara? Thanks!!!!





	The One where Lena Luthor Belly Dances For Kara

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written any Supercorp or Super girl fanfics before so I apologize if this is a bit OOC. This is technically the first time I wrote for this fandom and I’ll admit that I did struggle a little with it. But you asked nicely so here you go nonie. Enjoy! 
> 
> AN: I honestly have no idea what to call this fic so I’ll call it. Belly Dancing. Original right? 
> 
> PS: You guys have quite the imagination on you lot. lol

Kara’s favorite day of the weekends. She loved spending her Saturdays sleeping in with Lena, maybe grabbing brunch afterwards and then just relaxing in the night time with her girlfriend who she managed to share a rather spacious and luxurious apartment with her girlfriend. After all it was the only time during the week that she could spend a good solid two days with her insanely rich live in girlfriend.

 

So when Lena suggested a weekend of relaxing and sleeping in, Kara happily agreed to it. Perhaps waking up around 10 am, some cuddling in between, a nice afternoon lunch, a romantic movie marathon, what she wasn’t expecting however was her half naked girlfriend belly dancing right in front of her giving her those come hither eyes and she swayed her hips, rolled her bared stomach and waved those perfectly manicured hands in the air.

 

The discussion of belly dancing came up when Kara and Lena were talking about their recreational hobbies. The young hero was flabbergasted to learn that her girlfriend had a very serious hobby when it came to belly dancing. She never imagined the term being intermingled with a Luthor, yet to prove that Lena was legit, she offered to give Kara a “private dance” as she called it. Which would explain why Lena was half naked and showing off those very alluring dance moves.

 

It amazed Kara to see that Lena Luthor can still find ways to surprise the young super hero and that she was always figuring out new things about her girlfriend. For example right now she’s figuring out that Lena Luthor has a belly button ring. That’s right, the CEO of luthorcorp had a silver navel ring with a blood red gem attached to the barbell that was currently glistening in the sunlight against the dancing naked belly right in front of Kara’s face.

 

She also learned that Lena liked to dance in her underwear a lot apparently. To be fair she already knew that from living with her throughout all this time. But it amazed and surprised her that a Luthor of all people had a wild streak to them.

 

And it didn’t help the butterflies in her stomach to watch the insanely rich CEO belly dance in front of Kara only dressed in a pair of red silk underwear and a long sleeve cut off turtle neck blue top that bared her entire well toned and bejeweled belly. She figured that Lena chose her colors to tease the young reporter. Which was working for Kara Big time.

 

In fact watching Lena perform those hip slides and articulate belly rolls with her naked and toned belly was starting to stir up a lot of heat in the pit of her now flustering stomach.

 

“Why Kara, I do believe you’re undressing me with your eyes,?” Lena purred in that low and velvet smooth voice of hers, Her hands would raise above her head running her fingers through those brown locks of hers as she raised her hips up and down, up and down in a slow and sensual fashion, while also performing those signature belly rolls of hers as the naked plane of her stomach would roll in and out, in and out almost as if her abdominal muscles were undulating waves in the ocean. Her body started to perspire as small beads of sweat formed on Lena’s naked midriff.

 

“Well considering what you’re wearing, or what you aren’t, you don’t leave a lot left to imagination.” Kara Cleared her throat as her eyes trailed a bead of sweat that rolled down from where Lena’s top began to her undulating stomach into the hem of her silk like underwear. Seeing Lena dancing in this sultry manner wearing almost nothing was driving the kryptonian insane. She felt as if her own skin was set ablaze with red kryptonite running through her veins as Lena would tease her lover with those seductive moves of hers.

 

It didn’t take much for Lena to make the girl melt in her hands. A few lifts from her bared hips, performing those complicated abdominal rolling maneuvers while her belly jewel would move along her dancing belly, Kara would pretty much be putty in her hands. Lena would never admit it but she relished in the attention that Kara would give her. She was a Luthor after all and like the rest of her family members, she loved the attention from her admirers.

 

The older woman began to shudder with pleasure as she felt the blonde’s hands trail down her undulating and sweat glistened stomach as a sharp gasp escaped Lena’s lips. Those delicate fingers would trail up Lena’s naked stomach as the younger one would stand up from her seated position starting into those dark hues of her lover’s, for a moment her stomach slowed down from their wave like rolling movements.

 

“No wait…keep doing that.” It was Kara’s turn to now seduce her sensuous lover as she placed both of her hands on the Luthor’s bare hips. In one swift motion she swooped her girlfriend off of her feet and carried her in her arms Bridal style.

 

Lena would look deep into Kara’s eyes, both of them in flamed with hunger and desire.

 

“So…late lunch I assume?” Lena smirked as she saw that sly smile spread across Kara’s pout lips. With a look like that, she knew damn well that they weren’t going to be leaving their apartment anytime soon.

 

The End


End file.
